


Unexpected Visit

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: Renji struggles to get comfortable, unable to sleep. Talk of Espada in the city catches his attention, and one of them wants to see him?





	Unexpected Visit

I don't know how long I'd been laying there in the dark, my thoughts racing. It seemed like this had become my nightly routine... lay awake as my mind whirled for minutes? hours? before finally I shut down from exhaustion. I didn't like it much, but what could I do?

With a sigh, I sat up. Had it always been so hot in here? I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down my face and neck. It was an almost dizzying heat... I flung the blanket off and moved to turn on the fan. The moment it came to life I was greeted by a blast of cool air to my face.

The room was mostly quiet, aside from the sound of the fan and my awkward movement as I attempted to strip out of the constrictive night clothing I'd donned before laying down however long ago. Now in merely my boxers I was starting to cool off.

Laying back, I listened closely to the noises outside the spare room I slept in. Seems they'd had occurrences of Espada in the city again... and hushed whispers of not letting me know...?

Wait, what?!

I stood up as quietly as I could and gingerly stepped closer to the door. Urahara-san was shushing Ichigo from the sounds of it.  
"Please quiet down... It's best we not alert him of this development just yet, we don't know exactly what our 'friend' wants with him." Urahara-san had that odd teasing yet serious tone. Now I'm really curious, but I can't let them know I'd woken up let alone that I was eavesdropping on this 'don't tell Renji' information.

Ichigo huffed but kept his voice hushed, "He's got some nerve showin' up near here askin' fer Renji, and trying to say it's only a 'friendly' request." I could almost hear the teen shake his head, "I ain't buyin' it. There's gotta be more to it."

"Now, now, Ichigo, we don't know that. He may have changed, you saw him yourself, he didn't seem like he did before now did he?" There it was again, Urahara-san's teasing tone...

"Whatever, I just don't like the sound of this."

"Is it possible that you're jealous, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue? How long 'as she been 'ere?

"What?!" Ichigo's voice was high, definitely startled and embarrassed by the busty girl's accusation, "No! N-no! Of course not! Why would I be?" The teen chuckled nervously. Real subtle, Ichi... Real subtle.

It took a lot to not chuckle out loud.  
I'd known for a long time about the boy's more than obvious crush on me. Rukia often teases him about it, I don't blame her- his reactions are kinda cute.

And yeah I'll admit having thought of sneaking into his room, pinning him to his bed and fucking him senseless, but I'd rather be the one receiving that kind of attack. And Ichigo just doesn't strike me as the Seme type, he's too much of a wanton Uke.

Ugh... The thoughts sent a ting of arousal through my cock and I had to think of something else. Now was not the time for that.

Even as I continued to eavesdrop, I never learned of which Espada made the request for my presence.

The two just bickered back and forth a bit so I decided I'd lay back down and attempt sleep once more.

When I awoke again, it was to the door of my room getting kicked in.

Startled, I sat up and stared at the sight before me. Tall body of lean muscle, some of which was barely covered by white hakama, scarred, toned chest, a wide devilish grin, bright blue eyes and that baby blue hair...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques... the (former) 6th Espada...

If I didn't already have morning wood, I was definitely sportin' a stiffy now. Lucky for me the blanket was draped over my lap.

"Stand." The man's voice sent chills through my body and of course, straight to my crotch. I swiftly did as told, holding onto the blanket.  
Once on my feet the panther stepped closer; as if by instinct I stepped back.

In an instant I was slammed against the wall with Grimmjow's lips crushed hungrily against my own. I began to panic slightly, even against my excitement, and dropped the blanket. The sexta simply chuckled as he pulled away slightly and grabbed my wrists, quickly pinning them above my head.

Vulnerable. The only word I could think of to describe my situation at the moment. I couldn't say I fully disliked it though...

"What the hell..?!" Ichigo's voice brought my slowly slipping mind back to reality.

Before I could say anything I felt a firm grip on my chin turn my head and a warm breath against my neck. Grimmjow began nipping at my ear, teasingly licking along the lobe. I felt a shiver of arousal run through me just before a sharp bite to the side of my neck caused me to moan.

I could feel Ichi staring at me but my mind was slipping as the Espada began licking and sucking at the spot he'd just bitten. My legs began to tremble; I was trying my damnedest to keep from turning to mush from Grimmjow's attentions but he was beginning to win.

"Oh my..." I heard Kisuke chuckle from the doorway. Opening my eyes I saw that he was standing behind the blushing Strawberry with his fan hiding his face. "It seems his intentions were quite friendly."

Grimmjow chuckled against my neck, "I don't mind having my way with him in front of an audience, but unless you wanna see it get rough you might wanna get lost." He pulled away for a moment to look at Kisuke, "My thanks for letting me in. I'll be sure to pay you back later." He was grinning wide as ever.

"Of course," Kisuke nodded from behind his fan, "Come along Kurosaki-san, let's give them some privacy." The blond chuckled.  
Ichigo shook his head, "I'm... not leaving..."

"Hah, have it your way."

"I'll leave you two.... three, alone then. Have fun~!" Hat'n'Clogs then pulled the door shut, leaving the three of us in the spare room.

"Now, where was I?" The Espada grinned wide as he turned back and bit down on my neck again. Once more, the pain and pleasure caused me to moan.

I closed my eyes, unable to help the noises that escaped me. The sensations of his breath on my neck and his hand on my hip sent fire through my veins, and I wanted more. The fact that Ichigo was standing across the room staring entered my thoughts less and less as the room seemed to get hotter.

Grimmjow licked my lips then suddenly released me, my eyes flew open in time to see him step back and turn toward the flustered Strawberry.

"You're jealous, aren't ya?"

I tried not to laugh, who would've thought that even our former enemy could tell that Ichi wanted me? However, in this situation I wasn't sure how to feel on it being pointed out. I let my arms down and watched the boy closely.

His golden brown eyes were wide as saucers and his fists balled tightly at his sides. What caught my attention was the slight twitch of his pants..

"Heh, thought so. Why don't you sit down, you'll have a better view soon."

The Espada then turned back to me with a wide grin and grabbed me through my boxers. The sound that escaped me was something of startled pleasure. My attention brought firmly back to the situation at hand. Heh.

A moment later my shorts were yanked down from my hips and his rough hands then grabbed my ass, pulling me flush against him. I could feel him throbbing though his hakama, begging to be sheathed within me. My own arousal twitched at the idea, drawing a low chuckle from the panther.

Grimmjow nipped at my ear again then spoke, "Why don't you get over here and help him undress?" I couldn't help but blush further.

I peeked over the sexta's head to see the flustered strawberry hesitate before stepping closer. Was this actually happening?  
"Woah, wait, Ichi, you don't gotta..." I was cut off by a firm bite to my neck. A moment later the boy knelt beside me and pulled the restrictive piece of clothing down to my ankles.

When my legs were nudged apart by Grimmjow's knee I stepped out of the leg holes allowing Ichigo to set the boxers aside. I noticed him hesitate before moving to stand only to be stopped by the sexta's hand on his shoulder.

Grimmjow flipped me around faster than I could track, leaving my arousal standing tall in the boy's face. Again his eyes widened as he looked up, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or the Espada.

A large hand suddenly grasped my throat while another ran down my stomach to my groin, holding it tightly by the base. I groaned as my head leaned back against the panther's shoulder.

"Ya're dyin to have a taste of him, aren't ya?" His voice was low and directed at Ichigo. I closed my eyes as I felt another twitch fight against his grip just before I felt him nod. A moment later I was enveloped in the moist warmth of the Strawberry's mouth.

Unable to fight the noise that came out of my own I bit my lip and bucked involuntarily. Grimmjow's hand soon released me and I then felt more and more of Ichigo's lips. His tongue teasing along the underside of my shaft. It was intoxicating...

"Keep that up," I heard near my ear just before my neck was released and the pace at which Ichi was taking me slowed. I took that moment, as the body against my back stepped away, to look down. Golden brown orbs stared up at me from a red face, I couldn't help running my fingers through his hair. He moaned softly around me and closed his eyes, continuing to bob his head.

Fingers suddenly invaded between my ass cheeks, wet with what I assumed to be saliva, in search of my hole. I bit my lip and turned my head in time to see the sexta in his full glory. His grin widened just before he smashed our lips together once more.

The entire situation had my mind swimming; Ichigo sucking my cock as Grimmjow's fingers slipped inside me while he kissed me so needily... the pressure of his digits while my tip was licked causing me to moan. I felt at that moment that the best thing to do would be to give in.

I ran my fingers into orange and blue hair and grabbed hold, earning a moan and chuckle respectively. I returned the panther's kiss more passionately and guided the boy's head a bit faster.

A third finger breached my tight ring, drawing a groan from me. Grimmjow then bit my neck, drawing the sound into a moan of pleasure. He thrust his fingers deeper and twisted them to just the rght angle....

I bucked hard into Ichi's mouth, causing him to choke and pull away coughing. I released his hair and glanced down, my apology written all over my flushed face. I then noticed the visible tent of his pants.

The Sexta didn't seem to like that I'd changed my focus as I felt his fingertips jab into that spot again causing me to shudder with pleasure, moaning, "Grimm...."

"Stand and undress."

Honey orbs widened as the blush across the boy's cheeks reddened, his movement slow and awkward. After a few moments, the entirety of his lean body was exposed, my eyes trailing down to a small patch of orange curls surrounding the Strawberry's weeping arousal just before slightly trembling hands tried to cover it.

Grimmjow chucked behind me as his fingers slowly left me. I turned my head to protest but choked on the words as something thicker began to intrude. I closed my eyes tightly and grunted, falling forward and grabbing hold of Ichi's shoulders tightly. He reacted quickly, stepping closer to support my upper body as the sexta sheathed himself slowly within me. His almost gentleness lasted only long enough for his hips to press against my ass, then he pulled back and thrust sharply into me, ramming against the cluster of nerves that had me bucking before.

I cried out, the rush of pain and pleasure making me almost dizzy. I clung to Ichi as if my life depended on it as Grimmjow continued his harsh pace. My gut quickly began to tighten as he nearly violently pushed me closer and closer to the edge. Just as I was about to climax he pulled out and slapped my ass.

I gasped at the sting and sudden emptiness. I exchanged a confused glance with Ichi before we both looked to the panther for explanation. He merely grinned as he looked at us.

"You, on your back, legs wide." He gestured to Ichi, then turned his focus to me. "I want you over him, on your knees. He's going to hold you while I take what's mine."

Ichi had just sat on my futon when I caught the last bit of the Espada's sentence. The shade of my skin was beginning to rival my hair. Nervously I crawled over Ichi, pinning his legs wide with my own, our erections mere inches from each other. Just as I was looking back up at him, a firm shove pushed our bodies flush together, the friction of our needs causing us to moan slightly.

I bit my lip as Grimmjow chuckled behind me, likely savoring the view. Having been pushed so close to climax only to be denied left me so sensitive all over... I could feel Ichigo trembling slightly beneath me, his breath warm on my neck and sending slight shivers of excitement down my spine. I could tell he was nervous and yet enjoying this position from the ever present twitch of his manhood against my own.

"Go on, Kurosaki, I'm giving you a moment to enjoy him yourself."

The boy nearly choked on his own breath, "Wha-" He swallowed hard before attempting to continue, his voice low, "R-renji, is.. may I?"

I lifted myself up onto my elbows and turned to look at his flushed face, my lip still caught between my teeth. My mind was already made up to take whatever happened in that room and enjoy it, so I decided to respond by rolling my hips against his. The friction made me whimper around my lip, which I released as I leaned down to kiss the startled Strawberry.

Grimmjow's laughter got a bit louder as he seemingly encouraged what was unfolding. Ichigo didn't react at first but as my tongue slid along his he finally snapped out of his shock and kissed me back, his hands suddenly grasping at my back. The kid soon wrapped his legs around my waist as he tangled his fingers in my hair, our kiss becoming more needy.

Moments later, as Ichi and I lay panting and grinding against eachother, the Espada's hands gripped my hips. I could feel him rubbing his cock between my cheeks, surely eager to plunge back into me. I stilled as anticipation filled me the way I wished he would.

He was beginning to growl under his breath, the sound mixing so arousingly with the wanton whimpers from the body beneath me. I bit my lip and pressed back against him, earning his claws digging into my hips. I hissed at the pain and rocked forward, hoping to override the sensation with pleasure.

"Grimm... please..." I begged, hating the way my voice sounded in that moment. Even as good as it felt to rub against Ichi I was beginning to hurt, I needed release. I reached between myself and the boy and took both of our weeping members into my hand. The sound that came from Ichigo caused even the sexta's need to twitch. I grinned as I began to slowly move my hand.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Grimmjow chuckled as he shifted to press against my entrance. I quickened my hand and moaned, my body begging for more.

Ichi moaned in response and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Just a little more... I whimpered as my hand now moved almost frantically. It only lasted a moment longer; Grimmjow grabbed my arm and pulled it behind me.

"That's about enough of that, it'll be by my hand that you cum, not your own."

I groaned and bit Ichi's shoulder, making him gasp. The sexta merely laughed. A moment later I felt him start to press into me, my mind scrambled and my body tensed.

A rough hand connected with my ass, "Relax, I don't feel like using your blood for lube right now."

I took a deep breath and did as told, even going so far as to gently push back against him.

"There ya go," Grimmjow gently rubbed the sore handprint as he slid past my tight ring, slowly sheathing himself to the hilt. I shuddered and moaned at the sensation.

Suddenly Ichigo whimpered, "R-renji..." and rolled his hips, trying to create friction for himself. I bit my lip and reached between us once more taking just him in hand this time, working him slowly. His whines were thanks enough.

My body adjusted to the width inside me and I felt him pull away slowly before thrusting back into me. I gasped and groaned into the Strawberry's shoulder, giving him a squeeze. He moaned into my ear and trembled.

Grimmjow soon picked up his pace and growled under his breath. I moaned into Ichi's neck, my eyes rolling back slightly. My hand slowed as my focus started breaking, drawing a whine from the body beneath me.

His hand soon joined mine, taking us both in his grasp. He moved his hand quickly, trying to give us release.

The panther continued to thrust into me, his hands roaming from my ass, up my sides, and down my back.

I cried out as he struck my prostate, which caught his attention.

"Right there, huh?" He chuckled and angled his thrusts to hit that same spot again.

My body trembled as I came so close to climax. The attention of Ichi's hand on my cock and Grimmjow deep in my ass was driving me mad.  
I was so...

Grimmjow rammed into my prostate again just as Ichi tightened his grip, and I choked on my moan as I finally came.

"Mmmmm...." The pace at my backside increased as the primal male sought his own release.

The Strawberry's hand continued to stroke me against himself, his whines getting more urgent. He cursed as his peak seemed to elude him.

I pushed myself up just enough to bring our lips together once more and trailed my tongue along his lip. He opened up for me and I kissed him deeply. Ichi returned the gesture, fighting me for dominance over the kiss. He moaned into my mouth as his hand picked up pace.

I heard a chuckle and then more growling behind me and paid it no mind. I was light headed and enjoying the moment. My body trembled harder as the attentions continued.

After a moment Ichi cried out as he finally came, his mess mixing with mine on his stomach. His hand fell from our lengths to rest at his side, and he sighed, eyes closed.

I pressed back into Grimmjow's thrusts, trying to help him along. He seemed close, having upped the pace again. He growled louder and gripped my hips tighter as he continued.

I moaned when he thrust as far as he could and held himself, feeling him pulsing inside of me. His growl morphed into more of a groan and he slapped my ass again.

"I'll be back for more when I feel like it." He spoke as he pulled out of me and assumably stood. I turned my head to see his ass as he fetched his hakama.

Biting my lip I watched him dress and exit the room. From there I heard Urahara-san greet and wish him well. I turned back to Ichi.

"I'm still hard..."

"Me too..." Ichi laughed and covered his face with his arm. "Fuck."


End file.
